omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Scratch
Character Synopsis Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English and the first guardian of Alternia, meant to protect the planet, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: Homestuck Name: '''Doc Scratch, The White Text Guy, The Devil, Ol' Scratch, Cueball, The Host '''Age: As old as the Alternian universe, technically older as he assured his own existence through temporal loopholes in other universes Gender: Genderless Classification: First Guardian of Alternia, Puppet, "The Devil", Omniscient pawn and host of Lord English Special Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepotation, Cosmic Awerness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Sleep Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resistance (to Time Manipulation), 4th Wall Awareness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Varies), BFR, Causality Manipulation, Indestructability Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ (His main source of power comes from The Green Sun which has the power of two Genesis Frogs which contain infinite universes within themselves, should be relatively on par with Becquerel and a fully-prototyped Bec Noir. However, unlike Jack, Doc Scratch is not much of a fighter). Speed: At least Immeasurable (Comparable to Jade Harley, who exists beyond Linear Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Presumably Multiverse Level+ (Draws power from the Green Sun which has the power of two Genesis Frogs, Should be comparable to the other guardians and Bec Noir) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (His corpse was completely unaffected by the destruction of the Alternian Genesis Frog, He was only killed by Andrew Hussie, who even in the comic, is the writer of said comic. Scratch also had the explicit weakness of becoming a powerless puppet whenever Hussie was present). Stamina: Presumably very high. Range: Multiversal (Warped a several hundred kilometer fuchsiablood lusus onto Alternia, Communicated with players in other sessions) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Apparently knows everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen with the exception of small blind spots created by Void players. Events that have/will/are happened/happen/happening in said blind spots are apparently the only things he does not know. Weaknesses: Doc Scratch turns into a lifeless puppet when Andrew Hussie is nearby. He craves his own demise both to fulfill his ultimate goal of bringing Lord English into existence as well as finally ending his servitude. Other Attributes List of Equipment: A model of Skaia apparently linked to the real Skaia (which grows and changes as the real thing does), a bowl of Licorice Scotty Dogs, and a bowl of arrows which continue the comic. A mysterious pistol with cueball ammo. A typewriter magically capable of sending a message to anyone in the multiverse despite not being hooked up to anything. An odd scrapbook containing impossible pictures of events past, present, and future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Web Comic Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Life Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2